The Grouch Who Quarreled With Fiction
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: A mysterious small gift appearing in his room sends a young man transported to the middle of nowhere atop a cold snowy mountain, and he is not the only one? How will he react to seeing characters he both despises and likes, with Christmas on the horizon? One-shot.


T'was a near Christmas night, all through the house. Every creature was stirring, with the exception a mouse.

Something something, Christmas rhyme.

By his computer, writing away to distract against a cold, typical night, was a young boy - well, young by adult years, six months after his twenty-first Birthday - shielding himself in a black dressing gown above his regular clothes. Blue-green eyes adorning medium-sized glasses focused intently on what he typed onto the screen, occasionally pushing back a strand of unkempt dark-brown hair, which almost reached down to the bottom end of his neck.

Christmas was only on the horizon, and the Man with the Glasses wanted to finish up his writing this month in favour of spending more quality time with his family, who were... Slightly more eager to celebrate the tradition more than he. Reaching this age, the novelty that was the Christmas Spirit eventually begins to rub off, especially when there wasn't really anything he wanted this holiday...

Aside from seeing the new Rogue One movie coming out, now _that_ was his Christmas.

And he would've finished his writing sooner, had a sudden flash of light from the corner of his eye, along with a noise following it, startled him so suddenly he leaned back to his gaming chair in shock, ripping his gaze from the paragraphs on the screen towards the bed beside him, certain that was where the noise and light originated. And finding nothing out of the ordinary.

Save for a small, sparkling blue box, wrapped in glitter with a neat red bow.

Odd, he didn't recall seeing that before. Frowning, the man rubbed his recently-trimmed beard in thought. Neither his brother nor little sister could've snuck it in his room; he's been in here all day, and would've spotted it immediately after a bathroom break. And just what was that flash and popping noise just now? Cautiously, yet curiosity taking the front lines, the man reached out, grasping the seemingly harmless box and inspecting it, the small wrapped gift barely the size of his palm.

He raised a brow, admiring the neat bow on top. Whoever made it knew exactly what they were doing. Mum or his other sister could be responsible. But, then again, why leave such a gift in his bedroom? It was only near the middle of December. And, most importantly, would he dare open it when Christmas was only a few weeks away?

Two cautious fingers extended, and suddenly the Man with the Glasses was greeted with a heavy sense of foreboding, as if some force was trying to persuade _not_ to open the gift. Shuddering at the sensation, instead of the cold this time, he frowned harder, common sense at war with his own unsated curiosity.

Open the present, or don't open...?

...Well, you know what they say. Hakuna Matata.

With that phrase in mind, the man grinned rather coyly to himself, and pulled on the edge of the bow, intending to untie that first.

Before disappearing, himself, in a flash. And the palm-sized gift fell harmlessly onto the chair he previous sat upon.

* * *

Two things immediately came to mind.

One: He was standing up.

Two: It was bloody freezing!

Instinctively his arms wrapped around him in attempt of warmth, before remembering he can wrap the rope around his gown to help. But not even that prevented the harrowing cold from assaulting his sense, an immediate sneeze escaping his chattering mouth. Blinking rapidly against the falling snow, he tried to get a sense as to what the bloody hell was going on, socks sinking into some deep whiteness.

Mountains. Mountains everywhere. And he appeared to be standing atop one himself. Breathing heavily to stop the chattering teeth, eyes protected by the glasses wandered around in abrupt shock, his tired autistic mind trying to make sense of any of this. Just what was happening now? Why was he in the middle of nowhere when he was only just back home, where there was at least _some_ warmth-!

His train of thought was cut off via tripping, landing face-first into the field of snow on the ground. And that was when he finally realized he wasn't alone; another voice nearby expressing worry upon the sight of him.

"Are you alright?" He felt two hands carefully pull him by the shoulders, helping the Man with the Glasses back on his feet. His saviour then resorted to brushing off the snow dripping down his gown. "Take it easy now, even with that gown on you must be freezing."

He was about to express gratitude for the help, before freezing, literally, not from the cold, but from the voice itself. It sounded... Awfully familiar. Eyes cautious glanced at his saviour, and dawning horror and shock reigned over him.

Leather jacket. Blue eyes. Cartoonish body.

 _Oh no..._

"You..."

His helper raised a curious brow, not seemingly fazed by the trace of disgust in the other man's voice. "Have we met?" No, and the glasses man rather wished it was never the case. Clearing his throat, the younger boy smiled pleasantly and offered a hand. "You seem to be alright, that's good. I'm Flash, Flash Sentry."

With one repulsed look at the hand, blue-green eyes glanced back up at the man's face, ridicule and denial storming through his mind at the sight of one of the two arguably most despised characters in all fiction. "Yes, I know who you are."

Flash blinked. "You do? Oh, are you a friend of Twilight's? Did she mention me?"

"Don't flatter yourself." This time, the boy in leather was taken aback by the man in the gown's snarl. Breathing deeply, the older man rubbed his forehead, tone slightly more calmer, for now. "How are you here? And most importantly, _why_ are you here?"

Flash shrugged, rubbing the back of his head in thought after giving the other his personal space. "Honestly, I have no idea. The second I tried to open a small present that came out of nowhere, I-"

"Wounded up here."

"Yeah. Same thing happened to you?"

"Seems to be..." Great, just great. Stuck atop a mountain freezing to death with Flash freakin' Sentry. "Can this possibly get any worse?"

"Oh, hey! You two!"

...You know what? He takes back anytime he called a last Christmas the worse one ever, for nothing could top what nightmarish scenario was occurring before his very eyes.

"You know him too?" Flash asked upon hearing his companion's loud groan.

"Unfortunately..."

Timber Spruce caught up to them, glancing at the other teen in startled recognition. "Hey, Flash right? What are you doing all the way up here?" Yet before his the guitar lover could answer, the counselor - wearing camping clothes unfit for traveling snowy mountains - then switched his curious gaze to the glasses man scowling in his direction, offering a peaceful grin. "Hey, how's it going? I'm Timber."

"I know."

The counselor cocked his head at the teeth-clenched response. "You do? I don't remember us meeting. Oh!" He snapped his fingers. "You must be one of Twilight's friends, right? How else would you have heard of me? How is she? Nice gown, by the way." Followed by shivering on his part, Timber exhaling a cold breath. "Jeez, if I knew opening a gift would send me on top of an ice mountain, I would've been more prepared. I might turn into a human icicle!"

"Oh, don't stop on our account."

"...I'm sorry?"

Flash then spoke up, attempting to diffuse any possible tension. Too late. "Anyway, I think we should get back to the point, Timber, er...?"

"Right." The Man with the Glasses nodded, ignoring Flash's trailing off question. Shoving his hands within his gown's pockets. The sooner he could sort this mess out, the better. "Presumably, we've all been transported to this mountain over a gift. What colour was the gift, though. Answer in one, two, three-"

 _"Blue."_

He glanced between the two teens. "Same."

Timber rubbed his chin, pondering this revelation despite obviously freezing to the bone. "So then, for some reason a magic present took us three up here. But why, and how? I mean, after those insane abilities my sister had, magic isn't too far from out of the question."

"I know what you mean," Flash replied quite jokingly, before taking the matter seriously himself. "And also, why us specifically? Unless..." Two heads turned to him expectantly, the blue-haired high schooler glancing between with widened eyes. "We were brought here as bait for something, with how close we are to some certain girls who can use magic..."

At that, Timber's own dark green eyes expanded, the very idea of those important to him being in danger bringing him discomfort. "And what if we're not the only ones who got these gifts? Who else would be brought here?"

On cue, a voice answered from a short distance: "Guys! Over here!"

Three heads turned, recognizing the feminine voice. And to, the glasses man's relief, it was someone he actually liked. "Sunset!" Flash called, sounding just as relieved. "Boy, am I glad to see you!"

The pony in human skin, dressed also unsuitably for winter, joined the three boys, smiling herself at the sight of two of them. "Flash! Timber! Glad I'm not the only one who seems to have been taken here. And... Oh, hi there." Sunset regarded the stranger before her curiously, waving. "My name's Sunset Shimmer. And you are...?"

"He won't tell us," Timber answered instead, bemused, and green eyes gazed over to the man with glasses curiously. "But he seems to know us."

"Oh?" Sunset tilted her head, yet any further questioning was interrupted by a gust of wind, inciting a shiver from the teen. Sunset wrapped her own arms around in response, the black jacket not enough to protect her from the harsh cold. "So- So I guess you three were brought here by the same means too?" They nodded, and she found it in herself to speak again without her teeth chattering. "So then, where is 'here?'"

"Wish we knew," Flash answered, whilst Timber looked around with hands on waist, an introspective expression on his dark features.

"It looks to be the Himalayas, judging from the seeming endless mountains. Not a place of refuge in sight as far as I can see."

"Great." This time, Flash groaned at the news. "So we're going to freeze up here probably."

Any attempts of reassuring the concerned teen was interrupted by the bright split-second flash before them, another teen appearing as the result, stumbling around for a moment and almost falling. Timber was the first to react, catching the glasses-wearing purple skinned girl and meeting her eyes with a cocky grin.

"That's the second time you've fallen for me now. I hope it doesn't become too much of a habit." From the side, the Man with the Glasses groaned loudly, as though the statement just inflicted physical pain onto him.

"T-Timber...?" Twilight asked in shock, blushing at their position before her boyfriend helped her up, keeping a hold for protection. The smaller teen looked at him in surprise and slight relief. "What are you doing here... And where is here, precisely...?"

"Hello to you too, Twilight." Timber winked, and the only other person wearing glasses rolled his eyes, to their oblivious gazes. "And we're trying to figure out all those questions." At the mention of 'we,' Twilight glanced around in surprise, more focused on the other teens as opposed to the slightly older man watching them with an open sneer.

"Sunset? Flash?"

"Hey Twilight." Sunset greeted her best friend, approaching her with a humoured smile. "I'm guessing you were brought here by a magic teleportation present too?" At that, Twilight nodded slowly. "Join the club."

"I'd make some activities for our new club," Timber stated jokingly, "But we'd have to find a way out of the cold freezing our butts off first."

"Alright, alright, enough!" The more quiet person of the five spoke up again, this time in clear irritation. Blue-green eyes glanced between each of the startled teens. "Right now, we have to understand what's going on here. Because you four can't exist! _Shouldn't_ exist! But more importantly, I shouldn't be here, atop a snowy mountain for no good reason."

"Glad our wellbeings are kept in mind..." Flash muttered.

The bearded man rubbed his chin, frowning heavily. "Something is seriously wrong here, and not just Twilight's taste in men-"

"Hey!"

"That was uncalled for!"

"Your existence is uncalled for!" The glasses-wearing man snapped at the counselor.

"Don't speak to him like that!"

"And just who are you anyway?"

"Guys, let's not potentially cause an avalanche with our voices-"

"He started it!"

"We are deviating from the point-"

"And just what point were you trying to make in the midst of your insults, Moses?"

"Don't you call me Moses you green-haired, pretentious-!"

"Guys?"

"Shut it you rockstar wannabe."

"'Wannabe?'"

"Flash is right, guys. We shouldn't be fighting."

"Who's fighting?"

"There are more important things to worry about here-"

"Like the fact we still don't know who this impolite jerk here is-"

"Takes one to know one."

"- Or whether or not he's responsible for bringing us here!"

"Pardon? Why would I bring _you_ here?"

"You tell me, Moses."

"Guys-"

"Call me that again and see what happens."

"What ya gonna do? Stick out your abnormal nose at me?"

"It's more natural than your hair colour."

"You two are acting like immature-"

 _"Everyone, please, be quiet!"_

The commanding voice of a professional came from a newcomer they didn't notice was here. All eyes turned to Gloriosa Daisy, with hands on her hips and gazing at the bickering teens, and adult, in clear disapproval. Like her brother and the others gathered atop the mountain, Daisy was dressed without protective gear against such harsh environment, but that hardly appeared to faze her.

Glad to have gotten everyone's attention, the woman cleared her throat. "Arguing like children won't solve anything. Now, I believe our friend here was going to say something about our taken circumstances here."

"Thank you." The stranger to the others nodded in gratitude. "Glad to know one fallen apple hasn't been too spoiled." Timber opened his mouth, but shrunk from his sister's impatient gaze. "So, we all know by now that we've been seemingly kidnapped, transported to this area. But what do we all seem to have in common about this?" He waited, looking between the thoughtful teens. "Well, speak up. I know at least a handful of you here use those organs you call brains."

Ignoring the jab, it was Sunset who answered first, head raised in contemplation. "We all seem to know each other in some way."

"Correct." The Man with the Glasses ignored some suspicious glances his way. "But here's something else. When the gifts appeared to us first, what was our reaction? What happened immediately afterwards, upon seeing the harmless little present right next to us?"

"...We all tried to open it," Flash replied in epiphany, "So whoever sent us these gifts knew we couldn't help ourselves."

Twilight chose that moment to speak next, "And that curiosity brought us here, all together. Which means we fell right into a trap of some kind, and have been taken here to meet together for some motive." Purple eyes gazed around in concerned and solemness. "Whoever's responsible, they know us. They know who we are, and what we're capable of us." Both she and Sunset exchanged understanding looks.

"So we're dealing with either someone who wants to wish us a Merry Christmas, or a powerful adversary." At that, everyone shared serious yet concerned expressions, questions and worries flying over their heads at the very idea.

After which, Timber shivered again from the cold, prompting Twilight's worried glance. "First's thing first though, we should find some shelter, get out of the cold before we freeze altogether."

Timber, smiling in gratitude at his girlfriend's suggestion, rubbed his hands for warmth before adding, "And we should all stick close together, keep each other warm while we look around for refuge." The glasses-wearing man looked at the counselor as though he had just suggested they undress and do the splits in the middle of the snow, taking one prompt step back-

And almost falling from the sudden sinkhole from behind, Daisy managing to pull him back in time. The group paused, stunned by the hole forming on the ground before them, the bright sky partially coated by cloud revealing what appeared to be within the hole-

"A slide?" Sunset questioned, puzzled as the group walked around the hole cautiously, careful with their steps.

Timber blinked. "An ice slide, more like it." He knelt down by the edge, carefully reaching out to touch the surface of the clear slide itself. "Feels stable enough, but looks too steep. Could be dangerous."

"Let's find out." The man with glasses said next, more than eager to get this all over with and return home ASAP. "Bieber, you're up."

"Huh?" Sunset blinked.

"Sentry."

"Oh."

"Wait, why do I have to go first?" The teen in leather protested rather hotly.

Timber shook his head, already placing himself before the top of the slide, ready for him. Daisy was the first to object to that very idea, "And what do you think you're doing?"

"Making sure it's safe."

"Oh, we won't stop you."

The counselor ignored the older man's statement, instead winking at a concerned Twilight in reassurance before promptly sliding down, letting an enjoyed sound whilst disappearing into the darkness below. Immediately, Twilight and Daisy leaned over, sharing concerned glances for someone very close to their hearts.

"Timber?" The former called after the sound grew of his enjoyment grew distance. "Timber?!"

A pause... Before a sound responded. "I'm fine!" The teens exchanged grins at that, whilst the oldest person around simply huffed somewhat. "Hey guys, you should check this place out! It's got- WHOA!"

 _"Timber!"_ Both Daisy and Twilight cried out in worry at the negative sound below, minds already drawing the worst conclusions. The bearded man, however, needed no further incentive, brushing himself past the two stunned teens and sliding down into the darkness below, expression firm in resolve. Flash, realizing the intent, immediately followed afterwards, just as determined to help out.

Then Sunset, and finally Daisy and Twilight. And the hole, like magic, sealed up in snow after the last girl's descent.

* * *

Thankfully, the ride down ended in a pile of soft snow, cushioning their rear ends. The groups blinked, carefully standing up and taking in the glittering cavern before them, bright blue walls and decorative large icicles hanging from above. The room itself was large, but seemingly empty, and a zigzag-like corridor greeting them by the end of the room. Dusting himself off, the Man with Glasses headed towards there first, followed by a resolved Daisy.

Sunset, Twilight and Flash followed from the rear, the girls having their own conversation. "I hope Timber's okay," Twilight expressed in concern.

Sunset, in turn, placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "He will be once we find him." The girl with glasses seemed more encouraged by the assurance, yet still slightly worried for the wellbeing of the boy close to her. "Whoever brought us here, and thinks they can harm any of our friends, we'll make them feel sorry for it."

"What she said," Flash pitched in, grinning down at the two. "We're not gonna let some magical being bully us, especially with Christmas on the horizon."

Twilight smiled slightly. "Thanks guys. You're right; we won't let whoever's responsible get away with this."

"That's the spirit!" Flash praised, before azure eyes glanced over to the two adults taking front, more focused on the back head of the male. "Still, I'm more curious as to who that guy is. He hasn't told us his name once since we were introduced."

"You mean none of you know him?" Twilight questioned, regarding the stranger now with open curiosity, and a tinge of suspicion.

Sunset shook her head. "I thought he might have been a friend of Gloriosa's, but not even Timber knows him."

"You think Timber might be right?" Flash then asked, eyes narrowing on the man walking beside the Head Counselor. "That he could be working with whoever took us all here?"

The pony-turned-human frowned. "We shouldn't jump to conclusions; he might be secretive because he has no reason to trust us himself." The teen rubbed her chin in thought, recalling a previous conversation. "But what did he mean earlier, when he said 'we shouldn't exist?'"

At that, the three teens shared confused expressions, trying to decipher the meaning behind that rant from before. Drawing blanks, Twilight spoke next, "Well whoever he is, he clearly isn't happy being around us."

"More like me and Timber." Flash snorted. "First he said upon seeing me was a stunned, unwelcome 'You...' And he looked outright angry when we met up with Timber." The teen shook his head. "He could know the other Twilight we know and... Y'know." Sunset smirked slightly, whilst the human version of the Princess looked decidedly uncomfortable by the obvious feelings towards her Equestrian counterpart. "Maybe she told her about us... But then again, it doesn't seem she said anything positive."

"Maybe he's just negative by nature." Sunset suggested with a shrug, knowing the pony Twilight, like her human self, would never express contempt about any person.

"We found something!"

Daisy's voice brought their immediate attention, and swiftly the trio followed both the counselor and the mystery man into the light of another large room, this time more decorative than the last one.

A LOT more decorative...

"Oh my goodness..."

"Is that...?!"

"Are those ponies... With horns, and wings? And horns _with_ wings?"

"Princess Celestia...!"

"This can't be possible..."

For within the room, sat on wooden thrones hugging the walls, forming a circle around the place, were familiar ponies and people Sunset recognized mostly. Princess Twilight, her pony friends and their human counterparts, Spike, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Princess Cadence, a white stallion she presumed was the pony Shining Armor, and a small alicorn foal between the two particular ponies, Vice Principal Cadence, human Twilight's brother, and a creature which looked like random animals were stitched together to form a new species.

That must be Discord.

The five ventured further into the room, Twilight inspected the seemingly-sleeping purple alicorn. "So, this is what she really looks like..." She regarded her Equestrian self with open curiosity, carefully reaching to grasp the mare and shake her gently. "Um, hello...? Twilight, are you awake?"

"Timber!" Daisy then called out, reaching the throne her brother sat upon. Shaking him wildly seemed to have no success, as the counselor was in the similar state as the other occupants; all leaned back against their seats with straightened postures and closed eyes, and having no intention of waking up anytime soon. "Timber, wake up!"

"I don't think anyone here can." Flash noted after snapping his fingers in front of human Rainbow Dash, gaining no results. The teen sent an idle, uncomfortable glance towards the spirit of chaos before turning back to the others. "I guess we know now where everyone else who was brought here got to. Hey, I don't see a pony me anywhere."

"One of you is bad enough..."

Sunset, not daring to even gaze at the Princess she failed so long ago, cast a worried glance at the empty seats. "And I think those empty chairs are for us."

"They're quite comfy, actually."

 _"Ah!"_ Daisy screamed, stumbling back in terror at her brother's sudden interjection. With a grin, the boy jumped off his seat with a humoured look. With a hand to her heart, Daisy stared at her okay sibling in shock, before relief. "Timber, you're okay!" Before that relief turned to annoyance and disbelief. "You weren't sleeping at all, were you?"

Timber shrugged sheepishly. "It was too great not to take advantage of- Ow!" He rubbed the sore spot on his arm his sister had just rightly smacked. "Calm down sis. I didn't mean to scare you that much. But you have to admit, it's weird how eerily they're all sitting in the same positions."

The bearded man, after waving his hand before pony Rarity's face, glanced over to the counselors with a dry statement, "Yeah, almost as weird as what will happen if you pull something like that again.."

"Ah come on! Have a sense of humour!"

"I will when something funny actually happens."

Twilight shook her head, but smiled in endearment regardless at her prankster of a boyfriend. Flash rolled his eyes in good nature, and even Sunset chuckled slightly, the tension of an atmosphere only lifting for a brief moment. Daisy, however, was still outraged, glaring at her younger sibling expectantly. "Just don't do it again." Timber raised his arms in surrender. "Let's focus back on what's going on here. I take it you guys know these people and... Ponies?"

"Sort of."

"Twilight mentioned them."

"Yep."

Daisy nodded. "So that confirms the theory we've been brought here because we're all connected somehow." Dark green eyes wandered around the place, particularly the shadows themselves. So the five were taken by surprise when she suddenly raised her voice, "Then you might as well come out! You have us all at your mercy, why don't you show yourself?"

Surprisingly, that trick worked. The six teens froze at the low clapping suddenly echoing through the cold chamber in response, the atmosphere suddenly dropping even further. "Well done, child." Was a raspy, ancient voice, and the group turned to the sound of shuffling from the shadows at the far end of the room, a body shifting from within. "Your entertainment has reached its end, but I congratulate you on your deductive skills."

"No..." Sunset heard the bearded man's whisper, followed by one of outrage. "You..." And from the tone, she guessed it was no friend of his... Or theirs.

Cloaked in a dark robe, the hunched figure approached slowly, pausing at the voice of disbelief. Above a visible white goatee, sharp teeth grinned, and yellow eyes gleamed from the darkness of the hood. "Ah, no need to get too acquainted if we already know each other then."

"Everyone get behind me." Without realizing, Sunset and the other had already formed a circle in the center of the room, the Man with the Glasses standing as a barrier between them and the cloaked figure, glaring at him with such shock and contempt Sunset had never witnessed before.

"Friend of yours?" Flash asked the brown-bearded man, who ignored the question and was more focused on the hunched man.

Or creature, judging by the long red fingers and unnatural hands that made themselves known to them. Sunset felt a chill down her spine, and it most definitely wasn't from the cold. "At last, the Princess's friends are all here. My revenge is near completion..."

The glasses-wearing man took one step forward. "You shouldn't be even here. And if you think I'm going to let you harm a single hair one anyone's head, Tirek, you will be sorely disappointed."

"Tirek..." Sunset gasped in dawning horror, recalling the events involving such a monster, as pony Twilight described a while back. Clear blue eyes stared at the hooded being, widening. "But that's impossible... You should be in Tatarus!"

"Nothing is impossible my dear, especially when pushed by conviction. _My_ conviction."

"Uh, Sunset? Care to tell us what's going on?"

Sunset answered Timber's inquiry without looking at him, terrified eyes focused on the monster before them. "Tirek is a creature who can take the magic of others and use it to empower him. A while back, he almost destroyed Equestria with his power, but Twilight - Princess Twilight - and her friends managed to put a stop to that plan and sent him back to his prison."

"Truthfully, Twilight and the others should've finished off this monster when they had the chance." The man with glasses sneered, breathing rather shallow, as though realizing the predicament they were now in. "Killing a threat is more effective than stalling it to terrorize more people in the future."

Tirek chuckled raspy. "I'm flattered by how highly you think of me."

"How did you escape?"

"And how did you capture our friends?" Twilight asked, apprehension and resolve on her features respectively.

The monster tilted his head. "I believe you know the answer to that, already. But if you truly wish for specifics; then I shall oblige. I may posses no magic as of currently, but there are other means of utilizing that power than from the body. Rather cunningly, I borrowed a few ingredients required to transport the Princess and all close to her, tricking them with simple gifts for this silly tradition your worlds celebrate respectively. Luring everyone here through greed and greed alone. And it worked, like a charm. It was easy to take these fools by surprise and keep them in a sleep-induced state. Not even Discord could've seen it coming!"

Tirek then grinned sadistically. "As to _how_ I escaped my prison... If I could do it once, I could do it again, and so I have. Let's just say... I had some assistance. The details are of no consequence." He waved dismissively. "All that matters now is taking what is rightfully mine, and I will make sure that pest of a Princess-" Pointing to pony Twilight "- Nor her equally bothersome friends shall ever object to my rule again!"

"You couldn't have known about the parallel world." The bearded man spoke up, taking another step forward, arms outstretched as though believing he could defend the others behind him. "If your revenge is against Twilight, how and why did you manage to find Sunset and the human versions?"

"The spell was perfectly designed to deliver the magical items to all bonds the Princess shared with others. Those which are close to her, and close to them, in turn. To kill two birds with one stone, as it goes..." Before a dark look encompassed Tireks' hooded features. "Or, multiple birds at once."

The group huddled closer together protectively. Sunset and Twilight exchanged uncertain expressions, both wondering the same thing: Then if Tirek had yet to absorb their gathered friend's magic, might they have a chance now? Glancing over his shoulder, the glasses man's gaze softened at seeing them, first the first time looking decidedly worried for their wellbeing, before looking back at the fiend with a distasteful voice, "Them I understand, but then why send me the bait? I have no connections to Twilight nor her friends."

Tirek simply shrugged. "My benefactor said you would proved as much a nuisance as the Princess, Child of Balance."

"Child of who?" Timber questioned loudly.

Tirek waved dismissively once again. "It is irrelevant now. I have you all here, vulnerable, your friends unable to help you. You will join them on your chosen seats, and I will take your magic, all at once!" His body raised upwards, along with that croaky tone which screamed triumph, "Soon, my reign will be indefinite! I will rule not one, but _two_ worlds, ripe for the taking! And no one shall oppose me!" That said, the hunched creature pressed forward, gleaming at them with clear hunger on his faces.

Sunset and the others braced themselves, ready to fight if need be. But that was before one, steely voice spoke out in defiance.

"No."

The villain exhaled through his nostrils. "You cannot escape your fate, child. I shall consume all your magic for myself. Then, destroy you afterwards; making no room for error this time around."

Grounding his teeth, the glasses-wearing man held his ground. "While I still breathe, you will never lay young spider-like fingers on any of these people again. I'll tell you what, instead of touching them, how about you destroy me in their stead?" At that, Tirek paused briefly, leering at the man. "Think about it. I'm arguably the most dangerous being in this room, but also the one with nothing to lose. Unlike them, I would have no qualms with killing you myself if it meant the safety of others. So... Take me, but let them go."

Tirek raised a brow. "You would sacrifice your own future-"

"To preserve theirs, yes."

...No.

"That's not going to happen." Sunset, in her own defiance, disbanded from the group to join the reckless older teen, standing beside him whilst glaring with determination at the intrigued Tirek. "I won't allow anyone to get hurt today, not even someone who's willing to be in harm's way for us. It's our future we're fighting for here - the future of our friends - and I won't let you squander it any longer, Tirek!"

"We can both agree on that." Twilight stood to the man's left, purple eyes sparkling in their own resolve, coming a long way from the timid girl Sunset met so long ago. "My friends means more to me than anything else, and the magic which ties us together will prove too strong for even you to break."

"What my girl said!" Timber stood beside Twilight, holding her hand with a proud grin, regarding Tirek with a challenging look. "You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us."

"Right!" Flash stood to Sunset's right, followed by Daisy. "After everything they've done for us, I'm not gonna let my friends face this alone."

The Head Counselor stood by her brother, staring down the amused villain intently. "I have a duty to protect those in my care, and you will not lay a single hair on their head, Tirek."

"Your move, Tirek." The Man with the Glasses dared their shared foe, bracing themselves for what was to come next.

The response, in turn, came a chuckle. "If you foolishly choose to whisk your own lives away, I can happily oblige! Your magic is all mine for a the taking, as are your worlds!" No further gloating to be said, the fiend began opening his mouth, and Sunset tensed in preparation for what was to come next...

What she nor the others expected, however, was a sudden steel muzzle covering the creature's mouth, clamming his mouth completely shut. A few seconds of blinking, the reality sinking in like quicksand, yellow beady eyes widened in horror whilst desperately trying to rip the thing off his face. And before they could understand what was going on, a sudden playful voice called out.

"I think we've had enough playing around." All eyes turned to the spirit of chaos himself. Discord, out of his seat, stretched, limbs pulled off whilst doing so before reattaching them, grinning down at the stunned group. "Morning! Or is it evening! Ah the wait for Hearth's Warming makes me lose all sense of time." Followed by the horns of his head flying off and becoming two hands for an appearing clock, spinning out of control. "Well, that was a comfortable nap, but I think it's time we send our friend here packing, don't you?"

Tirek, meanwhile, managed to pry the muzzle off him, glaring in disdain at the creature responsible for stalling his triumph. "You... I induced you into a sleep-like state!"

"And it was quite the nap, let me tell you." Discord yawned. "What, you truly believe that I could be taken by surprise like that, and put into a sleep spell like your run-on-the-mill pony?" Emphasized by a treadmill conjured up, Discord jogging upon it before guffawing. "Ha! Not likely! Now where were we? As I recall." Then the spirit snapped his claw-like fingers. The bright flash of magic and a swirling vortex formed behind Tirek attracted their attention back to the villain, Discord waving casually. "Ta ta!"

"No! I will have my-!"

"Revenge? Yeah yeah, heard it before." Before the villain was pushed with one hand into the vortex, the portal sealing up immediately afterwards. Silence then encompassed the room upon afterwards, the reality of what just happened reaching the stunned group's minds."

"...Huh," Timber said numbly, "Well that was anticlimactic."

"I'm not complaining," Flash stated in relief, wiping his forehead for emphasis. "That was a close one. Is everyone alright?" At their nods, the teen turned to a knitting Discord with an uncertain grin. "Thanks, we owe you one; you really saved our skins."

Casually tossing aside the items, Discord then produced a triangle and metal stick from nowhere. "It was my pleasure. Always wanted some payback against ol' Tirek anyway. Now, let's go wake the others from their peaceful slumbers." That said, the following forced everyone awake to cover their ears at the sheer intensity. "RISE AND SHINE, PONIES AND GERMS OF ALL AGES!"

It didn't come to any surprise to Sunset that it worked like a charm.

* * *

From the sidelines, the Man with the Glasses watched the proceedings casually, everything said about fiction being... Well, fiction, evaporating before his very eyes.

Basically, ponies getting acquainted with their human counterparts. Pony Twilight conversing with Flash, human Twilight with Timber, Daisy with human Celestia and Luna, Discord messing around with two Fluttershys, Pinkies hopping around, Rainbows showing off, Cadences and Shinings exchanging words while regarding a gurgling Flurry Heart with open blushes on their faces, two human versions of the couple looking away from one another shyly. Sunset, meanwhile, making amends with pony Celestia.

At least, that's what he assumed, judging by the warm embrace by the two afterwards. Yep, everything seemed to be going pretty smoothly-

Hm? "Uh, excuse me?" A tug on his jeans prompted the man to glance down at the young dragon, looking up at him with a friendly smile. "Sorry, just saw you were here by yourself. I know what it's like to feel left out of stuff."

With a smirk, the human knelt down, meeting Spike's gaze by eye level. "It's fine. It's finally nice to meet you, Spike."

The dragon blinked, shaking the other's hand. "We've met?"

With a chuckle, the bearded young man reached and rubbed the dragon's forehead. Surprisingly softer than the scales suggested. "We have now."

Spike, although unuse to the action, didn't protest. Instead, he beamed. "So uh, what's your name then?"

At that, the man hesitated... Before shaking his head, choosing to stand up again. "I don't think it matters." He cast his gaze over to the crowd. "Since it's likely we won't be seeing each other again... Still..." The features softened, blue-green eyes reflecting solemness. "Twilight, you, everyone here... I never thought I'd get the chance to actually meet you all... Heh, I suppose I should count myself lucky."

"Well, I'm glad to have met you!" Spike replied with a widened grin. "I heard what you did, what you were willing to do... That was really brave of ya."

To the lizard's surprise, the man snorted, another smirk on his lips. "Brave? Nah, reckless stupidity, which defines me to a T." That said, the man walked forward, raising his hands up to produce large claps, until he had gotten everyone's attention. Once that was done, he spoke while trying not to shrink back at all the gazes his way. "Alright everyone. I think it's time we all go back to our own homes."

Human Twilight nodded. "Right. We should all figure out a way top get back."

"Already taken care of." The bearded man's gaze set to the only other individual with facial hair. "Think you can handle it?"

Discord did the British Salute, rolling up the fur on his sleeves. Yet, before he could get to work, Daisy then spoke up, addressing the man taking action of the scenario then, "Were you really going to sacrifice yourself for us?" At that, all heads focused intently on the glasses-wearing man, awaiting the answer.

Realizing the position, the man sighed, rubbing his forehead with a hint of tiredness to his voice and eyes. "You are all essential to the roles you play throughout the worlds. You have all inspired and saved lives, more than you possibly realize. Each and every one of you; from friendship." The majority of the girls smiled at the gesture.

"To love." The adults glanced at one another knowingly.

"To forgiveness." Sunset, Discord, human Twilight and Daisy grinned at that.

"To even pointlessness."

"...Thanks, I think," Flash replied in confusion upon motion to him and Timber. The latter, meanwhile, smirked himself.

"You're not so bad yourself, four-eyes."

"Watch it clown." But the tone was less hostile this time. Blue-green eyes gazed over each and every one of the room's occupants. "You are all vital to the future of your worlds. You inspire people, you give them hope, you teach them things new and long forgotten. Even I owe it to you all by keeping you safe. Next to everyone in this room, I'm expendable."

"I wouldn't know about that," Sunset said rather humouredly. "Tirek mentioned you being a 'Child of Balance,' whatever that meant..."

"I believe I have heard of the name." All eyes then turned to the white alicorn. Celestia continued once she had the attention, "There is a long-forgotten prophecy which claims that-"

"Oh no n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no!" The Man with the Glasses waved his arms frantically. "No bull prophecy for me today, thank you! I've had quite enough adventure and revelations for one day!"

At that, laughter and amusement was expressed throughout the room. "That can hardly be blamed." It was Princess Luna who spoke next, "Then I suppose we should all focus on returning to our respective homelands to celebrate the upcoming Hearth's Warming."

Vice Principal Luna blinked at her counterpart. "Is that what you call it in Equestria? In our world it is known as Christmas."

"Oh! Oh!"

And suddenly, two Pinkie Pies and one shared idea. "We have an idea!"

"Instead of celebrating them separately-"

"We should all celebrate Hearth's Warming AND Christmas-"

"Together-"

 _"With a Christmas/Hearth's Warming party!"_

"Why, that sounds like a marvelous idea Pinkies!" Human Rarity stated jovially.

"I concur, my dear counterpart!" Pony Rarity stood beside her, announcing merrily, "When we get back, let us all celebrate our traditions as one!" That said, everyone was in agreement, heads bobbing up and down, and excitement coursing through the air.

Pony Twilight, recalling something, then turned to the Man with the Glasses. "You're welcome to join the celebrations. It's the least we can do, uh... Who are you, again?"

This time, with his favourite pony asking, there was a little hesitation for an answer, although the human had to ponder the name for a moment. A name fitting for their worlds. Plus, a Christmas party with all the characters of a beloved franchise - despite Sentry and Timber being there - who was he to say no?

"Stardust." Was the eventual response. And the Man with the Glasses, for the first time since this whole affair, smiled. "Call me Stardust."

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the Christmas Special. once again, Another alternate scenario of Stardust meeting his beloved characters, except himself much older now. With this done and out of the way, all that's left to say is: I hope you enjoy this Saturday's chapter of AJBS, and I wish all my friends a Merry Christmas! Or Hearth's Warming, I'm not picky!**


End file.
